


Holiday Means Holiday

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mission to get Teddy Lupin out of his office was accomplished. James did it. Of course Harry had to bribe James for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Means Holiday

_Title : Holiday Means Holiday_

_Summary :_ _Mission to get Teddy Lupin out of his office was accomplished. James did it. Of course Harry had to bribe James for that._

_Characters : Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

_.-.-._

                “Honestly, no one in their right minds will work in the first day of holiday,” James plainly told Teddy.

                Teddy shrugged. “Nothing’s wrong with that,” he replied nonchalantly.

                James gave him a look. “Of course it is!”

                “James, if you’re only here to annoy me, it’s not working.” Teddy flipped out the syllabus and wrote something. He didn’t bother to do it quietly. The quill made a terrible scratchy noise. He knew it aggravated James.

                James shook his head. He flopped down on the chair before Teddy’s desk. “Do you really need to revise the lesson plans and the syllabus?”

                Teddy’s only answer was a nod.

                “But you’ve been a Defense teacher for three years! You’ve got the experience. You’re already an expert.” Somehow James didn’t care he sounded whining. Teddy was his favorite brother. He wanted to hang out with him. Besides, James wouldn’t have to spend even a Knut when he went somewhere with Teddy. Teddy would pay for everything.

                “Look, James. If you really want to go somewhere, I’m sure Al will be a nice companion,” Teddy replied patiently.

                James mumbled something that sounded Al was no fun.

                Teddy couldn’t help but smile. “I like working hard in the beginning of holiday and then do what I wish instead of the other way around. I’m trying to be discipline.”

                James frowned. “Discipline means punctuality.” Teddy whistled and said he was amazed James knew such a big word. “You work on time and then finish on time too,” he stubbornly argued. “Not working overtime.”

                Teddy laughed. “Says one who always hands in his homework at the last minute.”

                “Hey, not always!” James protested weakly. “Anyway, holiday means holiday.”

                Finally Teddy complied. “Wait for half an hour. And then we go to Diagon Alley.”

                Harry was relieved. His godson inherited his father’s serious trait. Come to think of it, Harry thought that his former Defense teacher was more playful than his son. He smiled widely when Teddy and James joined him in the doorway.

                He winked at James, who gave him a thumb up in return. Mission to get Teddy Lupin out of his office was accomplished. Harry couldn’t do it but James could. Of course he had to bribe James for that.

.-.-.

**The End**


End file.
